Harry and Ginny: 50 Small Stories
by lele0712
Summary: 50 Small Stories based around Harry and Ginny, All Rights belong to J.K. Please review!
1. I'm Sorry

Harry felt an abrupt movement in his bed, he turned and saw a flash of Red. _Ginny_. Harry thought.

A mangle of long red hair appeared at his side and said, quietly "Why did you leave me, Harry? I could have helped you. Maybe if I had come along Ron wouldn't have left". He voice confused Harry, it was neither Angry or Sad.

"I'm Sorry, I wished you could of come along with us. I've missed you so much it hurts" he said equally as quiet, his voice breaking in the silence.

" Sometimes sorry isn't always enough" She said and just as abruptly as she had appeared, she was gone and Harry was jolted out of Sleep to the sound of Hermione's gentle snoring and the slight light coming from the moon through the canvas of the tent.

As Harry gently stepped out of the tent trying not to wake Hermione into the cold night air, he thought to himself, _It's just a dream, Ginny doesn't hate you. _

"I hope" Harry said to the empty night.


	2. Potions Essay

"Harry?" asked Professor Slughorn, " are you with us?"

This jolted Harry from his daydream and mumbled in reply, " Yes I am" he paused to yawn and then said " What did you say, Professor?"

"I just asked whether or not you completed your potions essay for me last night. Or were you busy with other things?"

As he said this there was a knowing look in his eye. He had in fact seen Harry with Ginny yesterday afternoon by the lake, both chatting away to each other huge smiles on their faces. Perfectly happy in each others company and this had been what Harry was dreaming about.

"Umm, well I had Quidditch practise" Harry replied quickly. It was true though , they had had Quidditch practise, afterwards. " I sort of lost track of time and ..."

" It's quite all right Harry, just make sure you hand in the essay tomorrow, okay?" Slughorn interupted Harry's excuses.

" Yes of course" Harry replied.

Later on in the common room, Harry was sitting on one of his favourite chairs by the fire with Ginny on his lap telling her about his Potions class and laughing. Harry had just finished the essay for Slughorn.

" Well" Ginny said, smiling. " I'm glad you didn't get in trouble just because you were thinking about me"

" Yeah, but it was worth almost getting in trouble" Harry said, kissing Ginny on her neck sending shivers down her spine and she laughed and said

" Hey, don't you have a meeting with Dumbledore now?"

" Yeah, I don't really want to go" Harry said as Ginny moved so he could get off the chair.

"Why?" Ginny asked

" Because I don't want to leave you" Harry answered.

" Just go, Harry" Ginny said. "I'll still be here when you get back"

"Okay" And after giving her a long kiss, he left Ginny smiling in the common room.


	3. It's not your fault

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were with each other because even after the death of their beloved Headmaster they found that they could still find solace in one another.

"Harry" said Ginny, two days after Dumbledores death whilst they were sitting by the beach tree down by the Black Lake.

" Yes?" Harry replied, not quite present in the conversation.

" Are you okay? Ron said that you haven't been sleeping very well" asked Ginny

Harry could hear the concern and worry in her voice and it broke his heart and Harry realised that at that moment she understood him prefectly becuase she was one of the only people who was not afraid to ask him if anything was wrong and how was he feeling. She was his equal and that everything that he told her she would listen to and comfort him becuase she _wanted_ him to open up to her.

Harry chanced a look at Ginny and her beautiful brown eyes meet his equally beautiful green ones. He noticed worry lines on her forehead and moved closer to her. Harry put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. He reached down and gently smoothed the lines with his fingers. He knew he would have to tell her the truth.

" I just keep remembering that night and what happened. I always wake up and think that I should have done more to help ... _Dumbledore_" Harry's voice broke on the last word and Ginny moved her hand up and down his arm trying to comfort him.

"Harry, it's not your fault. Dumbledore was over a hundred years old and a great wizard, you're only sixteen and you're still a student. Dumbledore knew what he was getting himself into and everyone thought that they could trust Snape. It's .Not. Your . Fault. Do you understand me?" Ginny said.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry, Thank you" Harry said quietly and the two of them settled down together.

All of these kind words that Ginny had said to him was only going to make the thing he knew he had to do sooner or later, harder to do becuase he knew it would break him apart when he did it.


End file.
